


【HQ!!】手中のヒカリ【牛日】

by summon1011



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 牛日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summon1011/pseuds/summon1011





	【HQ!!】手中のヒカリ【牛日】

牛島若利一回家就看到日向翔陽趴在床上，專注的看著手裡的平板。

「都說過多少次了，頭髮要吹乾。」  
「………。」

沒反應。  
很好，看來是接了耳機吧！估計連我回家這件事都不知道。

牛島也沒有打擾日向的意思，放下手中的東西、換下輕便的居家服後就往浴室去了。  
球隊剛練習完，雖然有在淋浴間沖過澡，但還是比不上在家裡好好的放鬆、好好洗個澡還得舒服，這已經成為牛島一回家的習慣。

牛島若利已經在意日向翔陽很久了。

好久以前…也不算很久，但卻也說不上是最近的事。  
輸給了烏野，然後日向翔陽偷偷跑來白鳥澤參加集訓、只能撿球還被鍛治教練盯、不畏懼周圍的氣場跑來搭話、接著參加全國大賽，雖然最後輸給了鷗台但意外的贏得鍛治教練的賞識。

和想的一樣，輸了比賽的日向翔陽沒有忘記教訓。  
反而更加努力的練習和參加集訓，鍛治教練也樂於邀請日向翔陽來白鳥澤練習…本來以為上大學就不好跟學弟們一起練習，想不到卻意外的有時間指導。

更想不到的是，和日向翔陽熱絡起來。

一開始只是單純的在意，經歷過了許多事後，似乎已經變成難以形容的感情。  
好不容易挨到日向翔陽高中畢業、未來也有了明確的目標後，自己已經忍耐不住這股悸動…

『跟我交往。』  
『………咦？………咦！？』

牛島若利不是很明白為什麼日向翔陽要轉兩次頭，明明就聽得很清楚，是在裝傻嗎？

『我說，跟我交往。』  
『呃…牛島學長，你最終還是被隊上的練習給逼瘋了嗎？』

拍掉日向翔陽努力伸上來要摸自己額頭的手，牛島若利的表情已經開始有點惱怒和不耐煩。  
抓著對方的肩膀，一個低頭就狠狠地封住那心心念念許久的嘴唇、將已經溢出來的情感毫無保留的傳給日向翔陽。

『一起住，我是認真的。』  
『………』  
『不說話就是同意。』

然後牛島若利就趁著日向翔陽腦袋傳不過來的時候，拿走了當初寄放在日向翔陽身上的期盼、希望、寄託，還有…愛慕。

連本帶利的，全部一口氣拿了回來。

『這是我的承諾，不准弄丟。』  
『我才不要這種東西！你、你簡直太過分了！！』  
『………』  
『幹嘛！……走開，別以為、別以為我、我怕你……不要碰那裡！等等…我道歉，牛島學長，不要…』

總之，牛島若利很順利的和日向翔陽交往了。  
然後在經歷過各種威脅和誘惑後，很和平的在雙方的同意之下同居，很和平的。

洗好澡出來，牛島手搭在頭上的毛巾搓著濕潤的髮絲、視線準確無誤的盯著還在看平板的日向。  
很專心，看來還不知道自己的情人已經回家而且還洗好澡、站在他身後了…

「日向翔陽，我回來了。」  
「………。」

不高興。

頭髮上的水分被毛巾吸收的差不多，順手將它掛在肩上然後用吹風機把頭髮吹乾。  
之後牛島拿著肩上的毛巾，什麼話都不說的直接鋪在日向的腦袋上。

「哎呀……啊！牛島學長，歡迎回來。」  
「……」  
「怎麼了？誰惹得我們的王牌不開心呢？」

拿下耳機，滿頭問號的日向轉頭看向面無表情的牛島。  
完全沒有意識是自己惹的，日向享受著牛島的擦頭服務，置身事外的提問…

「……頭髮沒擦。」  
「呃…我想說很快就乾了…」

日向的狡辯得到了牛島的一個印章，敲在腦袋上那種。

「嗚！痛…開玩笑的啦…就、就想說等你回來幫我擦。」  
「哼。」

牛島生氣可不好惹，而且自己還會不好過…在床上那種。  
日向是會記住教訓的人，這種時候不趕快撒點嬌、賣點萌，好不容易的休假絕對會被床給吃掉。

「牛島學長，幫我吹頭髮！」

抓住正在腦袋上溫柔撫摸的手，日向帶著討好的語氣、琥珀色的眼睛含著笑意仰起頭盯著牛島。  
都在一起好一陣子了，日向再怎麼笨也該學會討好、安撫牛島的小手段，像這一招…牛島絕對會乖乖的幫他服務，而且還不會計較不擦頭髮的仇。

「…欠你的嗎？」

說是這樣說，但是牛島還是乖乖的把吹風機拿上床幫日向服務。  
在頭上搓揉的手很溫柔的捧起半乾的髮絲吹著，老是故意不擦乾頭髮就是想等著這種舒服到想睡覺的服務。

「別睡，吃過飯了嗎？」  
「嗚嗯…我沒睡。晚飯吃過了…」

恰到好處的的力道讓日向幾乎是在找周公的半路上，被牛島搖動肩膀後才有回程的跡象，但臉上那種睡意正酣的表情可是毫無說服力。

親暱的吻了一下日向的額頭，牛島把放在枕頭上的平板拿給日向，接著摸上剛剛吹乾的髮絲、語調特別溫柔的讓日向再多玩一下，自己先去廚房吃個晚飯。  
得到特赦的日向也沒在客氣的接過平板，繼續看著剛剛被打斷、比得正精彩的球賽。

已經一個星期沒碰面了。

以前還在靠訊息約見面的時候，想見日向一面還得一個月前預約。如果剛好遇到隊上的合宿，那見面的時間還要再往後延不知道多久！  
牛島甚至得偷偷打聽調查日向隊伍裡的流程表，再趁著機會上演不期而遇的橋段才能假裝巧遇實則約會。

現在同居了，回首過去那些辛酸史…自己都佩服起來。  
真虧以前的自己可以忍耐這麼久沒見面，現在的牛島已變成“三日不見日向便面目可憎”的狀態，一個星期沒碰面、回家的當下又不得到禮遇，牛島雖然嚥不下這口氣，但聽說這一個星期日向的奮鬥史後，決定放寬心不去計較。

因為這次的集訓，日向很意外的沒有結識奇怪的人回來。

這很棒！值得誇獎！

牛島可是因為自家的情人帶著人見人愛、花見花開的家系屬性而傷透腦筋。  
每一次集訓後，牛島總要暗自解決出現在日向手機裡的奇怪號碼或是訊息，遇到眼熟的還會親自致電問候或是約出來敘舊。

標準的正宮抓小三。

這次很乖沒帶著阿貓阿狗的氣息回來，待會一起看場比賽、討論一下觀看心得後就睡覺吧！

簡單的吃過晚飯，牛島才想起一些文書作業還沒做…  
本來想和日向一起看的球賽影片似乎沒辦法在今晚舉行，回房後，日向又戴上耳機專心的盯著平板…

算了，工作完一起睡就足夠了。  
牛島認命的打開筆記型電腦，開始做著被遺忘的工作。

“趴搭----趴搭----！”  
“趴搭----趴搭-----！！”

把專注力吸走的，是來自床上的聲音。  
轉頭看去，剛才的球賽似乎已經結束，如果沒認錯視窗的配色…日向現在應該是在聊天。  
皺起眉頭，牛島很不喜歡日向把其他男人帶到家裡來的感覺，就算是訊息聊天也不喜歡！

“趴搭----趴搭----！”  
“趴搭----趴搭-----！！”

還沒來得及看清楚視窗上的名字是誰，那個聲音又把牛島的注意力吸引過去。

“趴搭----趴搭----！”  
“趴搭----趴搭-----！！”

「………」  
原來是日向趴在床上踢腿的聲音。

只有聲音是還好。  
洗好澡、換上短袖衣褲的日向，似乎不知道這樣帶著節奏的踢腿很容易讓人透過縫隙欣賞被遮蓋的風景。

「………」  
默默的闔上已經存好檔的筆記型電腦，隨意的往桌邊的小沙發拋。  
牛島暇意的在床尾找了個最能欣賞日向抬腿的位置坐著，然後緊盯著還在聊天的日向。

今晚本來沒有這個打算的。

日向看起來也沒有這個意思，但這帳還是得算在日向的頭上。  
誰叫日向踢腿的姿勢和這種若隱若現的風光，足以撩起一星期沒見面的情慾呢！

日向還在沉迷聊天。  
牛島也不想打擾他，反正他做他的、我做我的。

“趴搭----趴搭----！”  
“趴搭----趴搭-----！！”

牛島安靜的靠近日向。

柔軟的大枕頭被日向拿來墊在胸前、平板就被日向抱著枕頭的手拿著使用，上半身被枕頭墊起來，牛島用著恰到好處的力道幫日向按摩肩膀、頸後。  
帶著適當力道的手法沒讓日向拒絕，雖然突然被觸碰讓日向嚇一跳，不過也只回頭看一下而已。

因為很舒服所以就忽略了牛島細長的眼裡，那一閃而逝的情慾…

「繼續？」  
「嗯~」

調整了一個更舒服的姿勢，日向半瞇著眼讓牛島繼續。

距離日向手中的平板不遠，牛島清楚的看見自家的愛人到底在跟誰聊天聊的這麼歡。

啊…印象中是在烏野的時候，那個金頭髮的女經理。  
內容大概就是想找一個時間聚一聚，對方似乎打聽好了幾個人的行程，想問問日向可以問到誰的行程之類的。

很乖嘛…不是跟其他男人聊天就行！

放任讓日向隨心的和女生聊天，牛島的按摩服務也沒停過。

肩膀和頸後的舒張結束後，就是背部的按摩…牛島很喜歡日向的背，不失手感的彈性實在是令人流連忘返…漸漸的，牛島已經跨上日向身後。  
拇指在日向的背上指壓，帶著適當的節奏和力道讓日向很喜歡，牛島用著按摩所帶來的舒適感來隱藏真正想實行的目的。

指壓的手越來越往下，直到的日向的腰際後，牛島才改變手法、輕柔的用按壓的方式給日向舒緩腰部  
的壓力，揉捏了一陣子，大手往日向的大腿邁進…

日向是依靠著雙腳來飛翔，這雙重要的雙腳累積上壓力可不好！  
依舊是溫柔的、帶著力道的按壓，牛島專心的為日向的雙腳舒緩壓力…  
現在的日向已經是砧板上的頂級食材了，平板上的聊天視窗在一個晚安的貼圖發出後停住、半瞇的表情透露出日向已經毫無抵抗的訊息。

是時候了。

「手舉起來。」  
「嗚嗯。」

乖乖的舉起雙手，牛島豪不客氣的把日向的衣服往上拉，白皙又帶著絲綢光澤的背讓牛島眼裡的情慾又加深了幾分。  
似乎還不明白會發生什麼事，日向很舒適的抱著柔軟的大枕頭趴著，半瞇著眼、嘴裡還發出了可愛的低吟。  
全身都被牛島按摩的很舒服，本來就屬於比較高的體溫變得更加溫熱，連被牛島脫掉下半身的所有遮蔽物還沒發現。

「………」

不能讓這麼好的機會跑掉了，迷迷糊糊的日向是最好征服的，要趁著這個機會一口氣讓日向墮落到舒服的地獄裡！

這種時候牛島特別安靜，就像隱藏在草叢中伺機偷襲的野獸一樣。  
雙手回到了背部的按摩，牛島伏下身體，一邊配合著按摩一邊舔咬、吸允著日向的頸後和光潔的背部。

沒覺得有什麼不對，身體累積一個星期的壓力居然在今天得以放鬆！  
日向開心接受牛島的服務，可能是因為背對著，沒發現牛島那失去高光的暗晦眼神。  
將耳機拿下，日向關掉已經結束對話的視窗，接著慣性的打開隊上群組刷著訊息但卻一條都沒看進去。

我的小愛人真是可愛，在這種時候開了有一群男人在的聊天視窗是想氣我嘛？

想歸想，但牛島不會說。

忌妒的情緒也不會笨到反應在試圖挑起慾火的嘴上，牛島依舊溫和的舔咬、吸允，不動聲色的把日向光潔的背當成畫布，一朵一朵的印上飛舞的櫻花雨。

富有彈性的肉臀牛島也很喜歡，但現在要先跳過，畢竟比起疼愛它們…牛島更愛它們因為肉體上的拍打而變的粉紅的時候。

日向的腿總是很性感。  
假裝按摩的手遊走到了大腿，簡直是慾望的根源！已經是全身軟綿綿的日向被牛島隨心的擺佈，肆意的讓日向的雙腿呈現開跪的姿勢，牛島將有些脹大的慾望抵著翹高的肉臀上…

這時日向才發現不對。

為時已晚，身體還沉迷在剛剛的舒服的按摩中，完全施不出力。

「你、你騙我！！」  
「………哼！」

這聲“哼”可是帶著驕傲地從牛島的鼻息中發出的。  
意思就是…就算你不要也由不得你！除非你逃得了！！

「你、你這個騙子！牛島學長大騙子！！」  
「…………」

沒得到足夠續力時間的日向，全身的力氣只夠用來翻身、然後趁著機會踢牛島，但效果不彰…  
牛島一把抓住後，好心的幫忙日向翻身，接著趁機卡進日向的雙腿之間，讓日向想踢踢不到、想把腿併攏也沒辦法。

「……牛島學長…今天可以不要嘛？我好累了想睡…」

這才發現全身已經被脫個精光？  
慌張的把剛剛還抱在懷裡的枕頭抓下來擋住那失去遮蔽的地方，日向有些不開心的拒絕牛島。

「………」

怎麼可能？  
沒正面回答日向，牛島皺起眉頭表示拒絕，接著抓著日向的右腿一舉、眼神帶著溢出的情慾瞪著日向，接著挑釁似的一咬。

「嗚啊！…別，別咬。不要留痕跡…做啦，做就是了…」

生什麼氣啊！  
要生氣的是我吧…都一個星期沒見面了，居然一見面就生氣！  
我又沒有做什麼壞事，……應該吧？不不，那不是壞事，而且牛島學長也不會知道。

「你跟我說就好了，又不會不答應你…」  
「你會耍賴，我不喜歡。」

說著，對著淡淡的咬痕舔舐了起來。  
對日向的反駁充耳不聞，牛島開始了一連串的挑情試圖讓日向那抱怨的小嘴停下。

對抬起的右腿就是一波舔，牛島特別中意大腿內側的地方。  
白皙、柔軟，恰到好處的肌肉帶著韌性卻不失該有的彈性，牛島喜歡在日向身上留下痕跡，但日向卻不喜歡…一波爭吵後，日向才勉強同意在衣服遮蓋住的地方讓牛島隨心所欲。

這裡，就是牛島最喜歡留下情慾的地方。

另一隻手也捉住試圖想遮住禁區的大腿，接著不容許日向反抗似的扳開、帶著警告的意味小力掐揉著內側，等一下也要好好疼愛那邊…牛島嘴裡忙著舔咬、眼神卻貪婪的看著另外一邊的白皙。

「………把枕頭拿開。」  
「嗚………」

羞恥到不敢看牛島的舉動，日向一手頑強的抓著枕頭遮住有點反應的地方、一手用手臂遮著自己的眼睛，緊皺的眉頭是在忍住差點溢出嘴唇的呻吟、霧濛濛的水氣散布在眼周。  
敏感的身體總是忍不住牛島的挑逗，但又覺得特別羞恥…

「手也別遮……你聽話，我就做一次。」  
「………真的？」

都做過了，怎麼還老是這麼害羞？  
不否認牛島確實愛慘日向的這種生澀的反應，但開放一點的日向牛島多少也有點期待…

想看到日向的全部，毫無遮掩的全部！  
牛島開始誘騙日向，假裝談條件。

「你不照做怎麼知道我在說謊？」  
「…………」

好像挺有道理的。

雖然說不是第一次，啊…第一次確實很慘…但是一個穿戴整齊的人命令一個全身只剩枕頭可以遮蔽的人不准遮，怎麼也不公平！

「那…那牛島學長，你也要…呃…那個…」

你也給我把衣服全脫了。

超級羞恥說不出口啊啊啊！！  
這種就像是要求歡的要求…說、說不出口！！

面對通紅的臉蛋和游離的目光，再加上那吱吱嗚嗚說不出整句話的樣子…  
日向真的是撩的牛島不要不要的高手。  
完全懂日向的意思，但牛島就是想欺負一下，誰叫日向今天沒第一時間在門口迎接我！

重點是還沒有親親！！

「哪個？說清楚…」  
「就是…就是…衣、衣服…你…」

可愛死我。

日向不說，牛島就不做。  
低頭繼續嘴上和手上的工作，扭捏又害羞的日向是牛島最愛的！  
不會暴露痕跡的地方已經快沒了，為了能讓日向乖乖的放棄反抗，牛島想都不想就把日向的右腳折起，一口含住小巧腳趾，色情的舔弄…

「！！」  
「………」

不要這樣啊啊啊啊！！！  
等等，好色喔！牛島學長去哪學的？  
啊啊………不要一邊舔一邊盯著我看啦！！很氣耶！！  
等等…另、另外一邊也…

紅著臉，日向努力地躲避牛島富有攻擊和侵略性的視線。  
右腳被情色的侍奉，而另一腳雖然逃過了舔弄，但是那撫摸的手法…

「……我，我…那個，牛島學長…也要脫…脫掉才行…」

死守最後一樣遮蔽物的手已經有點鬆動、遮著眼睛的手臂也透漏出羞澀的視線，游離的目光不知道該往哪看，日向終於提出了自以為平等的要求。

「所以…所以，只能一次…一次而已喔！」

拿開枕頭，已經被喚醒的青澀溢出透明的液體等著疼愛、被羞恥浸染的身軀不需要過多的撫弄已經轉化成淡淡的粉色，日向通紅的臉蛋和游離的目光也鼓起最後的勇氣看向牛島。  
柔軟的枕頭換了位置，被日向高舉在頭上然後墊在背上，右手不自在的遮在胸前、左手帶著羞澀，掌心順著身線滑落到左邊的大腿內側…然後自己敞開。

這已經是日向竭盡所能的同意了。

「……」  
沒有正面回答。

牛島趁上衣不注意的時候“刷---！”的一聲脫掉了，短褲和內褲也趁它們還沒時間應對的時候被主人隨手亂丟。  
日向的姿態讓原本來能保持理智的慾望徹底覺醒，“啪--！”的一聲打在日向的青澀上…那驚人的視覺暴力讓兩人有些情迷意亂。

「嗚嗯…」  
「………」

日向的主動讓牛島腦袋一片空白，等拉回理智後，兩人的唇舌已經交纏在一起、保護主人胸前紅點的右手被牛島抓著高舉過頭，然後交扣。  
大開的雙腿在日向被吻得忘我的時候不自覺的纏上牛島的腰，然後帶著討饒的意思又一下沒一下的在牛島的腰際磨蹭…

「……你，不只一次了！」  
「……咦？」

混亂的腦袋沒聽懂牛島再說什麼，後腦杓被一隻大手壓著，原本和牛島交扣的手也取回了自由，但被入侵得一蹋糊塗的嘴又被更加霸道的侵略。

「嗚嗯…嗯嗯…哈啊…不…我…」  
「…別拒絕…」  
「嗚…嗚嗯…」

日向覺得自己要被牛島生吞活剝了。

死壓著的後腦和被掐出指痕的腰際，日向害怕地想著自己就要被揉進牛島的身體裡…不行，我也要做出最後的反抗！！

自由的雙手伸到牛島的背後、交錯抓著牛島的肩膀，嘴裡交纏的氣息比往常還要來的濃厚和壓迫。  
掙扎的手想是求救似的在牛島的背後抓出痕跡，有的只是破皮、有的是見血…

「嗚嗯！」  
「哈啊…哈啊…別，別親了…」

好不容易交纏的嘴得到自由，被缺氧逼迫到眼淚在眼眶打轉，日向一開口就是求饒。

「要被吃掉了…要被牛島學長吃掉了…」

好不容易喘上一口氣，日向一開口就是一句讓牛島想再狠狠地舌吻一次的抱怨。  
原本不想這麼快放開的，日向嘴裡的唾液甜的跟糖似的…瞧，連抱怨都是這種甜到蛀牙的宣言，要不是背後真的是背抓痛了…

「……我捨不得的。」

壓在後腦杓的大手溫柔的撫摸著日向的髮絲，充滿情慾的目光毫無保留的對上日向聖潔的雙眼裡，這一眼就像的訊號，緩過氣後，日向又忍不住張開嘴讓牛島入侵。

這次是溫柔的，雖然不討厭那種霸道的索吻，但日向總喜歡溫柔的。  
抓出痕跡的小手也像是在道歉一樣慢慢地、溫柔的摸著剛剛抓出的紅痕，日向滿足地閉上眼、放任著想調整姿勢的牛島。

溫柔的吻結束後，日向發現自己騎在牛島身上。

「？？」  
「我累了，枕頭換我躺。」

牛島討厭視線比他還高的人，但對方是日向就不討厭…指的當然是這種情況。

「旁邊還有一個…」  
「我不想讓我的枕頭上有奇怪的液體。」  
「什麼？不要，你要用就拿你自己的！」

然後，日向的乳尖就被捏了。

「痛！你幹嘛？」  
「沒大沒小。」  
「你！！」

不等日向抱怨，牛島一把把日向拉到懷裡，對準的胸前的乳尖就是一頓舔咬和揉捏。  
牛島喜歡這樣子玩弄，但日向可不喜歡！

「嗚…不要！…哈啊…不，啊啊…」

胸前傳來的刺激讓日向失去所有力氣，只能攀在牛島身上，放任那貪婪的嘴吸允、玩弄那不會出乳汁但卻會帶來致命快感的地方。

日向敏感的私處已經被挑逗的勃起了，再加上討厭被牛島吸允乳尖的拒絕反應…挺立的稚嫩就這樣不斷的在牛島的腹肌上滑動，留下了情色的水痕。

「啊啊…不行，牛島學長…不行…啊啊…」

原本攀在肩膀上的雙手就像受到什麼刺激一樣開始瘋狂的推阻牛島，讓牛島不能專注的欺負日向的乳頭，只好一手壓著日向的背好讓已經紅腫的乳頭無法逃脫、一手抓著日向的肉臀好讓那青澀的稚嫩繼續在自己的身上撒野。

「不…啊啊…不行，要去…了…啊啊…」

日向的哀求越來越甜膩、越來越尖銳，充滿靈性的雙眼已經迷濛了起來，水霧早已轉化成淚水，像斷線的珍珠一樣一滴滴的順著熟透的臉龐聚集在下巴，然後一顆顆的滴落在牛島的胸膛。

「……決定了，你去幾次我今晚就做幾次。」

日向射精的樣子很漂亮。

臉上總是寫滿委屈和不願意，但敏感的下半身卻老是違背主人的意願發洩，接著那雙惹人憐愛的雙腿就會止不住快感的顫抖、弓起的背也會隨之鬆懈，然後掉下更多眼淚、吐出更多呻吟。

性感、純潔，簡直神聖到致命。

「不…要…啊啊，你…你說謊…啊啊…啊啊啊！！」  
「那你能拿我怎樣？」

這次，被欺負的是剛剛一直被掐住的那邊。  
牛島一樣不留情的吸舔、啃咬，甚至還用牙尖去刺激受到迫害它，而剛剛被吸允、摧殘過的乳頭則是只去捏挺立起來的乳尖，毫不留情的掐著、選轉、拉伸。

當然日向那快要爆發的稚嫩牛島也沒忘記，總是經不起愛撫的地方青澀的跟主人一樣，只要稍稍的刺激一下…

「嗚啊啊啊…不，不行…啊啊！別舔了…嗚嗚…別碰了…啊啊…」  
「……可以，那我碰這裡。」

爽快的放開被欺負到腫脹的乳頭，牛島的大手轉移陣地，抓住肉臀手帶著慾望、像是捏麵團一樣的捏著，時不時還會往雙臀中央的禁地探進去，另外一隻大手則是包裹住了日向敏感的前端，接著無慈悲的刺激…

「啊啊啊啊啊啊……………！！」  
「……真是……敏感的…」

牛島忍不住讚嘆。  
明明就還沒到顛峰，日向的雙腿已經忍不顫抖起來、即將迎接快感的腰準備好在那瞬間變得堅挺、被留下吻痕的背也準備好弓起。

接著，等一切都就緒的時候…

「嗚啊…不要，不要…我不要…啊…啊啊…」  
「…都快到極限了…不是嗎？」

抓著牛島的手腕，日向搖著頭哭的有些慘…  
全身都準備好迎接高潮，但主人的意志卻不想面對這樣的自己。

「嗚哇哇……嗚哇啊啊…過份、過份！！你…嗚嗚…你太……啊啊啊啊！！！」

面對怒目對視的日向，牛島不小心手一滑、力道一個沒控制好，承受不住過多刺激的尖端就失控了…  
他可不是故意的…嗯，就算有一點故意，但那稱之為惡意會比較恰當。

牛島討厭不願意享受快感的人，當然只有針對日向。

「……不管看幾次都很漂亮。」

除了剛剛說的那些以外，牛島最喜歡看日向的那一瞬間了。

羞澀的雙手會不知道擺哪裡好而求救似的攀在自己身上，看，這不就抓著我的肩膀不放嘛！  
靈巧的脖子會因為承受不了沖腦的快感然後向後仰、露出小巧的喉結，接著橙色的髮絲會在空中飛舞、然後散亂的落下，真的是太漂亮了…

這就是牛島老愛在床上欺負日向的原因。

這才剛開始，牛島好心的讓日向有時間從快感中緩過來。  
剛剛射出的精液因為體位的關係，全部都被牛島的身體接住，然後慢慢滑落…

日向會討厭射精就是因為這種畫面太過震撼、羞恥、淫亂。

「嗚…嗚嗚……嗚嗚哇啊啊啊啊……不要，老是這樣…嗚嗚…討厭這樣…嗚哇哇啊啊…」

太可愛了，誰叫你太過可愛了。

身體還止不住快感的顫抖，但理智卻瞬間回籠然後大哭起來…  
每次都有這樣的反應，真的是太可愛了！

「我愛你，喜歡這樣的你…」

早已高聳的慾望叫喊著想衝進眼前這可人兒的身體裡，毫無保留的衝撞、壓榨、到最深處留下侵略的痕跡，但是不行！  
這可是自己最寶貝的日向、自己的初戀、自己費盡心思照顧的人，牛島喜歡看日向被自身的情慾折磨的樣子，但卻不喜歡看失去理智的自己用肉柱折磨日向的樣子。

這些陰影全都來自牛島毫無計畫化的第一次。

「討厭！！我討厭…嗚…我不要這樣…好丟…臉，好丟臉…」

細細的吻去不斷滑落的淚珠，牛島知道日向討厭這樣，但……重點他就超愛啊！  
停手是不可能停手的，這一輩子都不可能停手！！

就算日向討厭也一樣，這種可愛到死、淫亂又神聖的樣子可是比快樂粉還好嗑，上癮了，就是到死也無法戒掉。

那只能讓日向喜歡了。

熱情的舌頭不斷的舔著日向的眼淚，淚水停止後就舔起眼睛周圍，然後再慢慢地舔上日向剛停止哭泣的小嘴。

「……你的所有都是我的，我不要你覺得我要我覺得。」  
「嗚嗚！！」

這個吻給得很溫柔，是日向喜歡的。  
不認識牛島的人會覺得牛島很嚴謹、認識牛島的會覺得牛島很天然、熟悉牛島的會覺得牛島很固執…  
跟牛島深交的人，只會覺得這傢伙就是個霸道又自我、天然帶腹黑的臭男人罷了！！

喜歡的東西總是要被這傢伙欺負過後才得到施捨，這是什麼抖S思維啊！  
越想越生氣，要讓這傢伙知道我可不是好惹的。

「……！！」  
「老是欺負我，咬你算便宜你………啊！！」

日向可能忘記在床上絕對不會是牛島的對手。

被日向咬破嘴唇的牛島並沒有生氣，這都算是調情的一部分，對，他沒有生氣。  
探進日向密處的手指不過是不小心滑進去而已，才不是故意的呢！

「拿…拿出來！！」  
「那你得把射出的東西舔乾淨。」

舔…舔乾淨？  
有點不明白牛島在說什麼，但小麥色的肌膚上似乎有顯眼的東西在上面…難不成…這是…！！

「……不要！！我、我…我幫你擦乾淨…」  
「舔。」

說著還皺著眉頭，硬是把日向的小腦袋壓近沾染到精液的胸膛，還一臉“怎麼這麼不乖”的表情。  
而埋進後穴的手指也像是在催促似的前進、按壓、探索，惹得日向就算紅著眼、皺著眉頭怒視牛島，也因為屈服於淫威之下，伸出艷紅的小舌不甘心的舔了起來。

牛島的肉柱高高的聳立著，粗長的前端已經滲出許多透明的液體，等著日向的後穴擴張好就一口氣撞到深處！

日向很討厭這個步驟，不…應該說整場性愛的過程中他只接受的了溫柔的接吻而已。  
牛島老是把自己折磨到快失去理智，每次苦苦的哀求都會被牛島硬生生地轉化成更加淫邪的欺負…  
而且還老愛騙他，但就算被騙了能怎麼辦？像剛剛那樣的反擊都會被牛島十倍奉還，真的是很討厭！

但是下了床後又眷戀牛島給的所有溫柔。

「嗚嗚…哈啊…嗯…嗯…」

算了，又不是沒做過！

日向自暴自棄的想，最後乾脆瞇上眼躲開牛島的視線、也讓視覺範圍變小避免淫亂的視覺衝擊。  
濃厚的精液已經順著地心引力滑落到牛島的腹部，身上剩下的也只是精液滑落的軌跡而已…  
房間裡的空調沒開得很強，在加上牛島的身上滲透出薄薄的汗水，所以日向對自己的味道沒有覺得很難接受，舔掉的大多是牛島身上的汗水。

發洩過後的稚嫩稍稍平靜下來，雖然後穴的手指有些不舒服，但還不至於感到難受。  
對於擴張這種事牛島是小心翼翼的，沒有了會突然插進來的後顧之憂，日向的腦袋就開始亂想了…

日向超級討厭牛島老愛玩弄乳頭。

腫脹的乳尖很難消腫的，每次和牛島滾過一次床單，日向就得羞恥的用半創膏把腫脹到不行的乳頭貼起來，不然衣服的磨擦絕對會讓日向感到萬分難受…牛島到底懂不懂我討厭的點啊！

小舌莫得感情、敷衍的執行牛島強制要求的工作。  
當然牛島也看得出來，後穴已經容納了兩指…作為日向不乖的懲罰，腸道裡的手指只是輕輕的一個小動作日向就嚇得乖巧又柔順的。

「對、對不起…不要，我會乖乖的！」  
「……再有一次我就直接進去，懂嗎？」

連忙點頭。

從新打起精神認真的敷衍，日向突然想到…我在舔什麼？我在舔哪裡？  
不對啊！既然我正理所當然的舔牛島的胸膛，那不就表示我也可以讓牛島體驗一下我的痛苦！？

心動就馬上行動。  
還在認真擴張日向後穴的牛島有點沒空理他，印象中的敏感點應該是在…這裡？

「嗚嗯！」  
「………」

以為行動被牛島發現，但並沒有。  
雖然剛剛的舉動讓日向呻吟的一下，但那邊並不是會失去理智的地方，牛島好像也知道所以沒特別去糾纏…就利用這個機會！！

艷紅的小舌學著牛島剛剛的動作，毫不猶豫的就舔上那毫無防備的地方。

「！！………你！」  
「………」

不管牛島想說什麼，日向是不會停手了！  
一手冒險的往身後探，捉住牛島完全勃起的肉柱後開始上下套弄、另一手學著剛剛被欺負的動作，對著沒被吸允的乳尖開始一連串的揉捏、拉扯。

「…………嗯！」

牛島皺起眉頭來了。  
雖然動作很生澀，但是足以燃燒牛島的理智…

牛島的低吟不大不小的傳進日向的耳裡，這對日向可以說是好的反攻機會！  
擴張後穴的手指沒了動作，看來被舔乳頭也給牛島造成不小的影響，日向得意的越做越過頭…吸允、舔咬，甚至還故意的發出聲音。

另外，對牛島的肉柱進行套弄的小手過份的把堆積在牛島腹肌上，自己射出的精液殘骸通通抹在掌心上，接著繼續對牛島高聳的肉柱再次套弄。

「…………！！」

日向放開嘴裡已經挺立起的乳尖，得意的眼神對上牛島那隱忍的眼後變得更加得意！  
大眼直勾勾的看著牛島，然後伸出濕潤的舌頭故意讓舌尖和牛島的乳尖連結出清晰可見的銀絲…  
挑性十足的對槓牛島。

「牛島學長的乳頭也經不起玩弄嘛！另外一邊我也不客氣了喔~」  
「………嘖！」

真的是舔得又紅又腫，但是乳頭被玩弄還比不過肉柱被套弄還要燒理智…  
故意把乳頭舔咬出聲音、有了潤滑的肉柱也被套弄得發出下流的聲響。

日向，你可怪不了我！

忍耐不住的牛島抽出還沒完成擴張的手指、雙手抓著日向的腰側，不等日向還沒反應過來的訝異…  
牛島硬是把粗大的前端塞進了日向的後穴，故意卡剛進去不遠的腸道，享受那想排出去又無計可施的  
蠕動裡。

「啊啊……不……啊啊~哈啊…哈啊…」

牛島突然來的反擊殺的日向措手不及，不敢動、完全不敢動…雙腳撐在床上穩住一定的距離，死撐著身體就是不希望一時不慎把牛島過人的尺寸一口氣全吃到底。

日向最怕的東西還是進來了，而且還沒有帶套子！？

「…都是你，害我什麼都沒準備。」

說著，牛島先是空出手拍打了日向的臀部一下，沒失望的惹出日向害怕又充滿快感的低吟。  
接著抓起試圖穩住身體的雙手、十指交扣…

「別…別這樣，身體、身體撐不住…」  
「那就乖乖的把身體沉下去，我忍不住想狠狠地射在最深的地方了！」

故意在日向的耳邊低喃，果然看見受不了這刺激的後穴又吃了幾公分進去。

「本來沒這麼大的，是你的錯…」  
「嗚嗚…不，不是…」

奮力的搖頭，日向努力的想掙脫牛島的耳邊低喃…過於雄性的嗓音就像惡魔的誘惑一樣，會讓日向忍不住沉淪、下陷…最後被吃得連靈魂都不剩。

「…剛剛是誰用溫熱又下流的掌心摸我的？」

說著，原本安安靜靜的等待吞噬的肉柱不安的向上頂了一下…

「嗚啊啊…不，別動…是我，是我啦…」  
「……那剛剛又是誰含著我的乳頭，吸出聲音的？」

說著，交扣的手用力把日向往上撐，讓日向露出充血的乳尖然後狠狠的咬上去。

「呀啊----！不要，咬了……是我，嗚嗚…是我……」  
「……要道歉的話現在還來的及，給我把東西吞進去。」

倏忽的，牛島放開交扣的手，讓日向一時平衡不了，雙手撐著牛島的胸膛、後穴則吞進了一半的肉柱進去…

「呀啊啊啊啊啊----！！……哈啊…哈啊…嗚…對不起，嗚嗚…別，我慢慢地…」

還沒完成擴充的後穴要吃進牛島的肉柱真的有困難，牛島知道這一點所以想慢慢來的，但日向就是自己做死！  
把我搞到失去理智有甚麼好處嗎？沒有！！到頭來痛苦的還是你！！

可憐的日向就算後悔剛剛做的事也來不及了，牛島這下是真的生氣，很氣很氣，不好哄的那種。  
要做不好，接下來這三天的假期就真的要被床給吃掉了…

哽咽著把手撐在牛島的肩膀上，日向一邊抽泣一邊慢慢的讓自己的後穴吞進牛島的巨物。  
普通的尺寸都很勉強了，這種被挑撥過後的更是難進去，途中還被牛島不耐煩的頂了好幾下…肯定、肯定是在報剛剛的仇！

「吃個東西都笨手笨腳的。」  
大手不留情面的對著努力下降的肉臀拍打。

牛島舒適的枕在枕頭上，耳邊聽著日向悅耳的抽泣和低吟、眼睛裡倒映出日向帶著不甘、害怕、無奈又討好的表情，赤黑色的肉柱似乎又脹大的幾分。

「嗚…別，不要…不要在變…變大了…」

可愛的小臉委屈的哭了，想抱怨又不敢抱怨的表情完完全全引爆了牛島的黑暗面。

「快吃進去！不然我要插進去了，會很痛的…你不喜歡吧！」  
「不要！！不要…給我一點時間…等我…」

面對牛島的威脅，日向緊張的求饒。  
為了證明自己有在努力，日向咬著牙、硬是讓那脹大的肉柱進去一點點…

「我在…努力了，有乖乖的…嗚…」  
「…………」

什麼話都不說。  
應該說牛島的耐心已經被日向的膽怯給磨平了，雖然最敏感、飢渴的前端已經如願的受到日向的腸道按摩，但那想在日向深處奔馳的慾望可是一點都還沒得到慰藉啊！

等不下去了…  
大手扣住日向的腰側不給日向掙脫，牛島強制日向的肉臀用畫圈的方式強制體內的腸道開路讓自己的肉柱進來。  
這種折磨人的刺激讓日向淚水不斷的落下、從小嘴迸出了難以忍難的痛苦、被折磨的呻吟還有體內深處不斷裊裊升起的快感…

「哈啊…不…啊啊…嗚嗚…不，好痛…好痛！嗚嗚…牛島，學長…」  
「………」

日向帶著情慾的叫喊是最上等的調味料，乾澀的嘴唇等不到日向來潤澤，牛島只好隨便舔一下…等一下一定要讓日向好好的舔濕。

雙方都被折磨的滿身大汗，終於在日向那低泣的哭喊中聽到了一絲情慾的呻吟。

「哈啊…看，不都…乖乖吃掉了嗎？」  
「…………」

已經說不出話來了，日向的嘴像被拋上岸的魚一樣張合、張合的，淚水也像是流乾了一樣空洞的看著牛島，然後…

可恥的青澀卻在一次的挺立起來。

「……馬上就會舒服的。」  
獎勵似的輕吻了日向的前髮，牛島抱著日向的腰就是帶著節奏的律動。  
空洞的眼神因為這樣而注入了生命、發不出聲音的小嘴也慢慢的傳出纖細的呻吟…

像幼貓一樣的低鳴，撩動牛島的溫柔和霸道。

「嗚嗯…哈啊、啊啊…牛島…學長…」  
「呼…我在…」

日向的雙手緊緊的抱著牛島，然後小嘴貼上正喘著氣的牛島的嘴上。  
只要日向舒服了就會忍不住索吻…

吞下肉柱的腸道早就因為那越漸激烈的律動而毫無保留得綻放，甚至還背叛了主人，嶄露出最敏感的突起給勇猛的肉柱突破。

「嗚啊啊啊啊啊啊-----！！」  
「哈啊…哈啊…總算頂到了嗎？」

難得笑了一下，這可是個浩大的工程。  
顧著發出甜美哀叫的小嘴已經不需要牛島的吻了，因為已經得更加舒服的快感…  
尖頂的青澀最早以按耐不住的對大腦發出警訊，已經要去了。

「不行…這樣的啊啊啊……不要，要去……啊…啊…」  
掙扎的想撐起身體，日向被快感逼到哭泣。  
不想再射卻沒辦法…  
快感隨著牛島無節制的律動和背叛的身體，像是煙花一樣的在日向的腦袋裡迸出璀璨的火花，接著在牛島的幫助下如願的撐起無力的身體，青挺立的稚嫩在充滿快感的和誘惑的尾音下毫無保留的全部射出。

「嗚啊啊啊啊---啊啊啊啊~~！」

那瞬間對牛島而言是場考驗。  
敏感的快爆發的前端被那塊至高無上的突起給頂著、不斷蠕動和壓榨肉柱的腸道像是要把牛島的給咬斷一樣，不停的吸允、擠壓…

不行，不能就這樣…  
剛射精的日向敏感得很，但為了得到更多的快感，牛島殘忍的又狡猾的緊抱住日向、封鎖住所有退路，接著粗暴的把腫脹到極限的肉柱狠狠的往更加敏感的內壁裡打，一下又一下…

「！！！！！」

不要、不要！！  
好痛，好痛！！放開我、快點…放開……！！  
誰來救我，好痛…放開…拜託誰來…誰來………

過頭的快感讓日向張大嘴卻叫不出聲音，一切想吶喊出的求救和尖叫只能無限的在腦袋裡迴轉。  
大大的眼睛毫無快失去精神的對著牛島不斷地搖頭、眼淚又像斷線的珍珠一樣掉下、緊促的眉頭把日向的慘狀襯托的更家可憐。

牛島的黑暗已經蔓延了。

沒有對這樣可憐的日向伸出援手，反而還緊抓著腰部和肉臀不斷的往下拖、而可怕的肉柱則奮力的頂，日向剛剛發洩完的青澀又被強制撩撥到蓄勢待發的狀態，但精囊已經沒有多東西可以讓主人發洩了。

不斷的捶打牛島，日向有那麼一瞬間體驗到了死亡的氣息。  
全身上下都被牛島鎖得死緊，連呼吸都快停止了…

「哈啊…哈啊…啊…嗚！！」

全身上下被牛島勒的最緊的那瞬間，被強迫吞下的那根粗長的凶器終於頂到了極限，然後如願的在日向的深處射出濃厚的精液，一股一股的…分別送了三股的精液進去。

而可憐的日向就在這超乎往常的快感和凌虐中，從挺立的青澀中射出透明又大量的液體…然後暈了過去。

「醒醒…醒醒，日向。」  
「………嗚嗯…」

這不得了的快感讓日向失了神。  
被牛島輕拍幾下臉頰後才醒來，那瞬間還完全失意不懂怎麼就這樣和牛島抱在一起？

牛島也第一次嘗到這種快感。

居然潮吹了？  
可惡…光顧著緩和身體、抓回理智，完全忘記把日向高潮到失神的那瞬間用眼睛記錄下來！  
這是人生中最大的敗筆。

記憶過了三秒才想潮水一樣回籠。  
兩人之間濕潤的水痕和灑了床單一片溼濘的水漬讓日向在一次痛苦的大哭…

「嗚哇嗚哇啊啊啊啊……嗚哇啊啊啊啊…嗚嗚……」  
「………」

想再做一次，這一次一定要把日向的樣子完整的記在腦袋裡。

「……乖，別哭。很舒服的吧，再來一次？」  
「嗚嗚…不要…嗝，不要…嗝…嗚嗚……嗚哇哇啊…嗝…」

被欺負透了！這次居然哭到打嗝。  
什麼都不管了，日向氣得手腳並用就是想掙脫牛島、死命掙扎的要讓後穴裡，那根熱度還沒消退的肉柱滾出來！！

「不要了！…嗝…滾出來！！嗚嗚…嗝…走開！！」

怎麼可能放走日向，完全是上癮了。  
牛島二話不說的抓著日向的腰又是一個撞擊…這一下把日向給撞的全身顫抖…

「嗚哇啊啊啊啊！！……不要了…嗝…不要了…」  
「不行！！」

說著，幾乎是雙眼發紅的牛島抓著日向就是一陣毫無規則的衝撞。  
已經知道日向的敏感點，牛島每一下都刻意的滑過那裏、每一次撞擊都精準的突破那個小突起…硬是要把日向逼得哭叫、求饒…

「嗚嗚…嗚嗚！！不要……啊啊啊啊……不要………啊啊！！」  
「呼…呼…」

「嗚嗚…饒了我、求你…若利…啊啊啊啊！！…不要……」  
「呼…呼…呼…」

「呀啊啊啊啊！！……若利…拜託…我，我不會了…嗚嗚…不會了！！啊啊啊啊……！！」  
「呼…呼…呼…不會…什麼？」

日向語無倫次的求救聲，稍稍的把牛島的理智抓回來了一點點。

不會了？什麼東西？  
……該不會那一星期裡給我做了什麼壞事？？

牛島毫無理智的衝撞和這場和以往不同的性愛，讓日向怎麼也想不到怎麼會變成這樣？  
被強迫沉淪在慾望之海的日向想求饒，這場可怕的性愛已經超越了身體的極限…

怎麼會這樣…怎麼會…難道，牛島學長知道那件事嗎？  
小小的腦袋只想只要乖乖坦白，牛島一定會饒了他，沒錯！像以前一樣…

「嗚嗚……對不起！若利對不起…嗚嗚…我、我在集訓的時候…有…嗚嗚…有遇到及川…及川學長… 嗚嗚…還有，還有…研磨…嗚嗚…我們一起打的練習賽…嗚嗚…」

挖靠！！！！！！！！  
你在我看不到的地方給我戴綠帽！！？？

「嗚哇哇哇！！！對不起…對不起！！……嗚嗚…五色，五色也在的…所以…所以…若利，對不起…嗚嗚…饒了我、饒了我……」

日向哭得很是淒慘的坦白。  
坦白完後發現體內的撞擊停止了、牛島的眼神也和以往一樣溫和，終於結束了嗎？

「…………我都不知道這些事。」  
「…………咦？」

溫暖的大手把日向哭的很是淒慘的臉給整理了一下，撥開了擋住臉蛋的髮絲、抹去了掩蓋視線的淚水，牛島難得笑得溫柔……然後太陽穴鼓起一條明眼可見的青筋。

「做好覺悟了！」  
「？？」

呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！

日向要死了。  
完全不記得牛島最後是怎麼大發慈悲饒了他的，記憶不斷的斷片，最後混亂得找不到頭緒…

慘。

全身上下無法動彈，盛怒的牛島把日向整個人啃得不成人形、就算身體是乾爽的，但後穴的深處依舊感覺得到牛島的精液好像還在裡面…  
最後的最後日向也不記得自記胡亂喊了什麼，只記得牛島要他說什麼、做什麼他就全部照做，乖順的乞求牛島可以憐憫他、饒了他。

「醒了？」

你還有臉出現在我面前。ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

「……那是什麼表情。」

我想跟你分手的表情啦！！！！(⊙谷⊙)

「怕你忘了，我跟你說…後天我們就去美國辦理結婚手續。」

你在想屁吃啦！誰要跟你結婚啊啊啊！！！(ﾒﾟ///Д///ﾟ)ﾒ

「………」  
默默地拿出放在平板，牛島面無表情的在螢幕上撥放出昨晚日向失去記憶後的橋段。

那是誰？  
死纏著我眼前的大魔王、拼命的叫著老公、老公的人是誰？？

啊啊啊！！！  
還這麼不要臉的跨坐在那傢伙的身上擺動！！也太飢渴了吧！！

住口啊！！  
不准跟他親的那麼激烈！！

『哈啊…哈啊…翔陽，跟我結婚吧…』  
『嗚嗯~好…好！小翔也想…也想嫁給若利，想要老公的一切~♥』

………………？

『那…翔陽…為我生個孩子？……嗚嗯！』  
『嗚嗚~♥好…好！！小翔、小翔想受孕，若利~♥把熱熱的、小翔最喜歡的…若利的精液~♥射進來~♥』

？？？？？？？  
？？？？？？？？？ 

「我已經錄了影片，電腦也有備份。男子漢說到做到，不准耍賴！」  
後面的部分就不需要再放下去了，牛島怕繼續撥下去，躺在床上痛彈不得的日向會有生命危險。

？？？？？？？  
？？？？？？？？？

「我會負責的。第一次沒送出去的戒指你昨晚已經收下了…」  
然後日向抬起沉重的手臂，真的看到那閃著光芒的戒指。

？？？？？  
？？？？？？？？

「等一下一起去向爸媽們打聲招呼，小夏絕對是最捨不得你…不過別擔心，我會搞定她。」  
牛島笑得很幸福，帥氣的臉上還有一點點的紅暈。

「我愛你，我的老婆。」  
牽起日向的左手無名指，對著婚戒虔誠的吻上。

………。  
日向翔陽選擇暈死，結束這一回合。


End file.
